In slide valves of very small sizes there is not sufficient space to secure the valve internals in place by means of screws, bolts, and the like. It would be highly desirable to provide a slide valve in which the valve internals are maintained in place solely by quick make-up connection without the use of screws, bolts, and the like. This is particularly advantageous in small valves for a variety of applications, such as used for slurry flow through the valve, referred to as slurry let down valves. Applicant is not aware of any prior art slide valve utilizing this type of arrangement.